


【POI/RF/PWP】色令智昏

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 双性 经期 没头没脑pwp片段注意cp向是RF
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese





	【POI/RF/PWP】色令智昏

再做一次，芬奇，他说。他撑在芬奇上方，说话时气喘吁吁。“走之后就没法做了。”他又解释道。“出差很忙，你知道的啊。”

“假设你提出的是其他要求，我说不定就答应了。”芬奇说。他的声音又哑又低，前不久刚刚被里瑟的精液烫伤。他们已经做了一轮，顾及到经期，芬奇只能给他一个口活。“太累了，里瑟先生，我想去洗个澡。”

“等会儿一起洗。好吗？”

里瑟的声音软下来，和他的脑袋一起，埋进了芬奇的颈窝。鼻息洒在胸口，芬奇的脖子很快又变得通红。他能感觉那里起了变化，那个他羞于启齿的部位，如同被热流猛然击中。里瑟通常指奸他：大多数情况下是他刚刚出差回来。他还没来得及摘掉手套就那么插进去，抚弄芬奇的阴蒂，上下来回抽插。第一轮高潮过后他才会痛快地解开腰带，用自己的阴茎填满芬奇。天啊，我想你，芬奇。他会这么说。不，不只是你的……我只是想不到还能用什么办法去表达……芬奇说不出话来，他也喜欢听里瑟这么说。这些碎片一并涌上，他才意识到自己湿得更厉害了。

“应该说于我而言无关紧要，”他坚持道，“不方便的是你。”他指的是那些血。

“我只用手指。”里瑟说。“你也是，你用手帮我撸出来就好。”

芬奇有很多理由去拒绝他——电脑还没有修，文书还没有写，他的伤腿，他难以承压的脊椎。只要他拒绝，里瑟就会答应。芬奇了解这一点：里瑟从不逼他做不想做的事。奇怪的是，除了累，他什么都不想说。

“我只要一个答案。或者是命令，随便怎么说。”里瑟说。这会儿，他的手已经钻到了芬奇的腿间，磨蹭着他湿漉漉的、有些血腥味的外阴。“快一点。”他抬起头来，望着芬奇，眨了眨眼。

其实，彻底征服哈罗德·芬奇的却是他那张脸：他那被欲望攫住的、意乱情迷的脸。他的眉头，鼻梁，交错的睫毛，因其中蕴含的挑逗意味而迷狂，因克制而显得深情。里瑟宽阔的肩膀高高耸起，汗水，化作雾一般的气息，从他的周身升起。他触碰到芬奇的皮肤，眼睛里涌动着黑色的潮流。芬奇看了一会儿，觉得自己不敢呼吸；等他反应过来时，已经被里瑟拖到身下，食指和中指揉捏着他发红的阴蒂。

“我还没说……”他抗议道。

“我觉得你默许了。”里瑟打断了他。

他们抱在一起，不再交谈。被子被踢到了床尾；床单上已经有了血迹。麻烦的是清理，芬奇想，接着被里瑟拖进了情欲的漩涡。


End file.
